Spin The Bottle
by AlteregoSecrets
Summary: AU, Axel and Larxene get it on during a party. In front of all the members. Should be fun, no ?


AlteregoSecrets here, bored as ever. Let's cut to the chase.

Might have gone a little overboard with this one. I mean…nearly 3000 words of hot stuff between Axel and Larxene.  
>Yep. Bored.<p>

R&R…if you dare.

* * *

><p><span>::. <span>_I do not own Kingdom Hearts_ .::

* * *

><p>Round and round, the wheel of life spins, hurling around all those on it.<p>

Round and round, the bottle spun, daring to rest in the direction of an unsuspecting Zexion, leaning up against the wall in a stupor.  
>"<em>Really<em> Axel?" Larxene snorted, challenging the redhead with her eyes. "You're going to take advantage of poor little Zexion?"

"You'll get your turn soon enough." Axel replied coolly, sending a smirk in the blonde's direction. She sat back with a small 'hmph', leaning her head on Marluxia's shoulder.

An uproar of laughter rose as Xigbar couldn't help himself. "Should've realized this was going to happen." He chuckled. "Eleven men against one woman!"

Calmly, Axel made his way over to the slumped Zexion, raising the slate-haired boy's face with a finger under his chin.  
>"You're such a lightweight." He said, examining the unfocused eyes with indifference. "All it took was a few glasses of wine to get you like this."<p>

Xigbar shook his beer in impatience. "C'mon Axel. Get it over with!" he ordered.

The redhead smirked. "You asked for it."

He didn't bother closing his eyes, pressing his lips against the boy's and easing his tongue through. All the while, Zexion's eyes stared hazily at him, a pair of clouded forest-green eyes.

"Are you _done_ yet?" Larxene yawned. "You've been going at it for a while now."

Axel broke the kiss with a roll of his eyes, facing the blonde with a questioning smile.  
>"Never thought you'd be jealous."<p>

"I'm _bored_ is all." The blonde drawled. "All I've been doing is sitting here watching you boys suck the faces off each other. "

"And you want to get involved?"

Larxene's lips curled in a smile as she giggled. "Maybe." She winked.

Axel offered a hand. "Then come here."

Gladly, the blonde took her opportunity, crawling over to the redhead and pinning him down on the floor as she straddled his torso.  
>"Are you game, Axel?" she asked, licking a finger and tracing a line down the redhead's cheek. "Putting on a show for an audience isn't something for the fainthearted."<p>

In response, Axel sat up to meet her, pressing his forehead against hers. "Good thing I'm not fainthearted then."

Larxene smirked, letting him push her onto her back as he straddled her hips and slowly began grinding against her.  
>His lips crashed against hers as their tongues fought for dominance, Larxene going as far as biting him to assert her authority. Her hands travelled down the sculpted valley of his stomach, tracing the muscles with a wet finger. Axel broke away, letting his lips move down to the blonde's neck as he slipped his hands under her shirt.<br>Larxene sighed boredly. "Is that all you've got, redhead?" she asked. "_Not_ impressed."

Axel tore open her shirt in response, revealing a black bra cupping the blonde's breasts. He bent down to kiss her cleavage, burying his face into her chest and moving his hands down to grope her ass.

"Falling asleep here Axel!" Larxene announced with a yawn.

Axel's hands reached underneath her back to unclasp her bra—albeit with some difficulty—releasing her breasts from their hold. Eagerly, he began suckling one and massaging the other, using his free hand to slip a hand into her jeans where he found the curve of her private property.

He heard her moan softly as he slipped a finger between her folds and began rubbing her.  
>"That's…<em>better<em>."

Her breasts began heaving with her breaths, uneven as he surprised her with different strokes and movements.  
>"Guess you won't need those anymore." Axel said.<p>

"Need what?"

He pulled her jeans _and_ panties off in one smooth motion, baring her flesh to all.  
>She was completely naked, save for the torn shirt beneath her.<p>

A loud whistle sounded.

"Not fair Axel." She pouted, roughly pulling off his t-shirt and trying to unclothe him as fast as he'd done her.

"You never play fair." The redhead reasoned, letting his fingers slide into her entrance to explore her. She moaned, pushing her pelvis towards him to let him in deeper.  
>"C-can you…blame me?" the blonde whispered. "Oh!" she moaned as he thumbed her clitoris; her magic button.<p>

"Guess not." Axel replied calmly, deciding to shed his pants for the sake of it.  
>Seizing her chance, Larxene reached down to grab his shaft with a triumphant smirk, pulling it playfully and earning herself a wince from the redhead.<p>

"Be gentle with that."

"Or what?" Larxene challenged. She moaned as Axel's fingers replied for him. He pulled them out, finding them coated in her arousal.  
>"Or I won't be nice."<p>

"Hmph. It did the job."

She was right; his erection was there, hard and straight from a simple tug.  
>But she wouldn't be so confident soon.<br>Wordlessly, he opened her legs up and held them apart with his hands, slippery with her wetness.  
>"What—"<p>

Larxene was interrupted as Axel's mouth met her vagina; she gasped in surprise, crying out with pleasure as his tongue rubbed against her clit, wet and fast.

"_Oh yes!" _she moaned, arching her back in response to the pleasure she was receiving. "_Harder…! Mm…yeah! Oh yeah! A-Axel…!"_

His tongue moved into her entrance, torturing her slowly at first, then beginning to move in and out of her faster than she could count.

"_Yes!"_ Larxene's breathing became rapid as she grabbed Axel's hair and pushed him in further, her breasts heaving with her exhales and her legs straining against the redhead's restraint. She felt so vulnerable, her legs being as open as they were.  
><em>"Axel…Axel!"<em> she begged, wanting to close her legs to maximise the pleasure.

He did not reply, sucking out her arousal with an insatiable hunger, drinking her up.

She was deaf to the chuckles of the crowd as they cheered, howling like the pack of dogs they were. Her attention was solely on Axel's tongue, licking her walls and caressing her entrance with his lips. The euphoria was building up fast and moans were not enough to express what she was feeling. She felt his tongue penetrate deep into her, rubbing up against her vagina, wet, soft and _there_.

Larxene screamed, face contorting in ecstasy as she came with a rush and Axel finally let her legs go. She squeezed down hard on his head, both for pleasure and spite.  
>The redhead felt her shake hard, pulsing around his tongue, still inside her. Running out of air, he freed himself from the blonde's leg-lock, meeting her emerald eyes calmly as if nothing had happened.<p>

She lay gasping, her lower body covered in her own lubricant as she sent a glare at him.

"Y-you!" Larxene panted, unable to move after her orgasm. "You jerk!"

Axel only smirked, gazing at her naked body in full. "It was for your own sake. Otherwise, you wouldn't have come as hard as you did." He said, licking his lips to get the last of her nectar off his face.

The blonde clenched her teeth in a snarl.

"Where's my thanks?" the redhead asked.

"Oh, I'll give you_ thanks_!"

Larxene pounced, having gathered enough energy to move her body. Pinning the redhead down with a knee on his chest, she kissed him wildly, making sure she bit down hard on any soft flesh she felt. She yanked his hair hard, pulling his face up and revealing his pale neck.

Well it wouldn't stay that way for long, if she had her way.

Her lips traced down to his Adam's apple, gently at first, tenderly gliding across his skin. Then she brought her teeth together, wanting to tear his skin apart and dig into his jugular.

Axel could not keep down a groan of pain, coughing slightly as Larxene brought forth blood.

"Try not to kill me."

She only rolled her eyes, releasing his skin from between her teeth. "Men are such _babies_."

She felt a hand squeeze her breast hard and kept down a whimper of pain.

But she had accomplished what she'd wanted; red marks now painted Axel's neck, splotches of colour upon an otherwise unmarked canvass.

Her bite marks. They may have been called love bites, but they were far from it.

Possession marks. He was _hers_ now.

Patiently, she moved down to the expanse of his chest, resting her arms on his sternum with a content hum. The redhead pushed up towards her body, loving the feel of her soft, round breasts on him. He laid his hands on her waist and gave her ass a series of squeezes.

"What should I do next?" the blonde wondered out loud. "Oh, there's just so many…choices."

"I could…_twist_ something."

Axel clenched his teeth as he felt soft fingers violently twist a nipple.

"Or I could…eat something."

He felt a tongue lick across his collarbones.

Larxene laughed softly, eyeing his pectoral muscles with interest. "You're so _strong_ Axel. Like a sculpture."

"That's my thanks?"

She kissed the nipple she'd twisted, leaving a string of saliva from it to her mouth. "No."  
>She easily moved her lower body down, slippery from her last climax, letting her vagina slide over his abs and finally just above his cock. The blonde barely kept her moan suppressed as his muscles massaged her entrance.<p>

"This is."

She smiled spitefully before she pushed herself onto his tip, dangling at the very top of his erection, watching his eyes for any signs of weakness.

Axel raised an eyebrow.

Larxene danced around on him in a circular motion, letting her breasts bounce from side to side as she did, never breaking eye contact with the redhead. She was coating his cock with her arousal, dipping him in her sauce.

She smirked as he struggled to keep his eyes on her face, instead of her breasts. Nonetheless, his calm expression did not change.

"You have a good poker face." She commented casually, beginning to thrust Axel's penis further inside her.

"…thanks."  
>It was difficult for him to reply, what with her teasing him with her breasts dangling in front of him and her warmth enveloping his penis slowly, tantalizingly.<p>

His breath became irregular, and he surrendered his silence with a soft groan and softened his poker face into a half-grimace, half smile. He thought he couldn't get any harder than he was; he was wrong. His dick hardened to the point of stone, stiff and ready to get some action.

"There we go." Larxene smiled, hooking a finger underneath his chin to observe his face. "Just let it go Axel. It'll feel better. Let go."

His eyes were wide with alarm in comparison to her absolute calm; how was she holding her composure? She was the one who had orgasmed just minutes before! She should have been more sensitive to his presence, with more blood rushing to her lower body.

"Or…are you too _shy_?"

She removed herself from him, watching him like a cat. She revelled in his gaze as his eyes travelled from the curve of her breasts, the pert nipples, the slope of her hips and the smooth plains of her stomach…

She opened her legs, sitting back on her knees with a smirk. "I thought you said you weren't fainthearted?"

She locked his eyes with hers and lead his gaze down back down to her vagina, where she ran two fingers beside her swollen clit on each side, giving a steady moan as she did so. "_Oh…yeah…"_

She did it again, moaning louder and moving slower. "_Y-yes…!"_

Stone penis? More like galvanized steel now.

"Axel…" she whispered huskily, sliding a finger into herself with a deep exhale. "Don't tell me I have to do this by myself."  
>She slid another finger in, closing her eyes as she moaned, touching her own breasts with her free hand. "<em>Oh…yes…!"<em>

Scratch that. His cock might as well have been made of diamond.

"_Axel…!"_ the blonde pleaded, dipping her fingers in slowly, torturing herself. "_Oh!_"  
>Panting heavily from just watching her, Axel pounced, her beseeching tone being the last straw.<br>Larxene dropped her piteous act with a cold smirk as the redhead took her bait. "That didn't take long."

"You're a good actor." was her compliment from the redhead, hovering above her.

She sighed. "Missionary?" she asked. "A little elementary, don't you think? But…if that's how you play..."

The blonde swung her legs up, resting her ankles up on Axel's shoulders, totally exposing herself to him. The length of her legs ran all the way up his torso, her body doubling up underneath him.

"Get going redhead." She commanded. "Or…do I need to start myself up again?"

His eyes met hers in a clash of emerald as he kissed her tenderly, grasping her small ass to hold her in place. Neither closed their eyes as the redhead entered her.

Though Larxene hated this position for her total lack of control, she had to admit—reluctantly—it was that very lack of control that brought her the most pleasure.  
>This was the only time being weak <em>actually<em> paid off. Which was fine with her; she could get him back later.

Axel growled as he began pumping her, feeling the pleasure build up at the base of his spine.  
>"We…I'm…not…protected." He said between thrusts, voice deep and husky.<p>

Larxene relaxed her smirk. "I am. Don't worry." She said softly, comforting him. "Pills, remember?"  
>Her calm composure shattered when his pubic bone hit her g-spot and she gasped, instinctively grabbing his hair. "<em>Harder!"<em>

With the last reason of Axel's reluctance removed, he proceeded with gusto, hitting her harder, but slower. He seemed to have lost his ability to speak, communicating only through his moans in reply to her own shrieks of pleasure.

She called his name pleadingly; like she'd never done before. He felt her legs nearly strangle him as she gulped for air.  
>He cradled her head in his hand, moving the other down towards her ass and promptly sticking a finger to the entrance of her asshole, knowing it would help her climax harder.<p>

He heard Larxene's moans getting louder as the pleasure built up inside her; her eyes looked hazy as she seemed to stare at something beyond him. "_Oh yes…! Yes…!"_

Her voice, as annoying as he thought it was, rang in his ears like a melody he wanted to hear over and over again.

"_Did you memorize my name?"_ he whispered.

"_A-Axel…!" _the blonde moaned, the hitch in her voice owing to him hitting her g-spot once more. Her eyes widened as she reached the verge of orgasm. "_O…oh…yeah!"_

He thrust one more time, needing a little more for himself; she came with a begging moan for more, squeezing her legs in vain as she shuddered around his penis, still moving inside her. "_Yes…! Oh!"_

He released a loud moan as he finally came deep inside her on a final thrust, starting as the last tremors of climax were sent through her body.

They lay panting, Larxene's legs weak from pleasure around Axel's neck; his hand supporting her head was shaking slightly from the traces of his own peak.

He held her like a baby, laying over her in a protective way, as if he wanted to shield her from the crowd's undeserving view.

"Perhaps we should give them some privacy?" a voice suggested; neither of them cared who it was anymore.

They heard the crowd move out of the room, leaving them in silence.

Privacy was given a little late.

"Nice show." Larxene smirked, having regained her composure once more. "I didn't think you had it in you."

He replied with a kiss, closing his eyes this time and gently caressing her with his lips. He went to pull out of her, but was stopped as she tightened her legs in objection. "Later."

"Now, Larxene." He said quietly, untangling her legs from him and pulling out; he heard the slightest whimper as he rubbed against her oversensitive skin.  
>Instinctively, she laid a hand over her vagina, turning over to her side with a grimace hoping the pain would ease. Every little movement caused some kind of soreness <em>down there<em>; and she felt so _empty_.

But she was _far_ from tempted to stick her fingers back inside. It wouldn't be the same anyway.  
>The feeling of Axel's penis; strong, muscular and <em>there<em>.  
>Often imitated, but never duplicated.<p>

She saw him step over her body, gathering up their clothes.

"Did you _have_ to rip my shirt?" the blonde asked, eyeing the remains of her clothing hanging over the redhead's arm.

"Show-biz." was Axel's reply as he pulled his own pants back on for some decency.  
>"I'll get you a new one."<p>

She sighed, wondering if her legs would still work. She tried moving them but they would not budge.  
>Her body was exhausted and she hadn't even moved that much.<br>No wonder sex was the new exercise.  
>The blonde huffed in annoyance, pouting at her body's incompetence.<p>

"Hey."

"Go away."

He ignored her, picking her up in his arms.  
>"You're weren't just gonna lie there all night?"<p>

"I _was_ thinking about it, seeing as I can't _move_." She replied dryly. "Aren't you lucky."

"Hm?"

"You have a paralysed naked girl in your arms."

She felt his chuckle reverb through his body. "Bed or bath?"

"Bath _please_."

Against her will, the blonde's body leaned into Axel's, wanting some form of comfort.  
>Damn the oxytocin running around inside her. It may have helped her climax multiple times, but <em>dammit<em>, she felt so sentimental afterwards. Not to mention sleepy. Cuddle chemical indeed.

* * *

><p>He may have been a jerk, but at least he was nice enough to get the hot water running, massage her legs in bed in the meantime and then gently lay her in lavender scented bubble water for a nice long soak. She reluctantly let go of his warmth, watching him leave.<p>

"Axel."

He turned around.

"…"  
>She was <em>not<em> going to be sentimental. "That was fun." She smirked.

He smirked back, recognizing her veiled thanks. "It's nothing."

The blonde closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hm. That was long.<p> 


End file.
